Star Wars: Alternations
by reix
Summary: What happens when the iconic events in Star Wars go a different way when new people come into the scenario?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure at this point how many chapters will be in the "Beginnings", but once that is done the ball will start rolling on other events that take into account most of the characters (canon characters also) and actually affect what happens.

**Star Wars: Alternations  
Prologue**

Yoda said the future is always in motion. So what if things didn't proceed the way everyone thought they would? What if new people came into the game and shifted the pieces in unexpected ways? Things would change. Sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worse. You'll just have to read, and see how these people affect things.

**Dramatis Personae:  
**Lord Serim – Age: ? Sith Lord (male Faleen)  
Lord Acturo – Age: 29 Sith Lord (male Human)

Serim stood on the balcony of the tallest tower in the castle complex. It was an old mansion converted to a fortress on Vjun. It would be a suitable place to base their operations from. It was quiet and out of the way. Plus, it was soaked in the darkside. He walked inside and down the spiraling stairs into the library. He strode towards another door that led into a pitch black passage. He walked down it and eventually came to a circular room lined with computers along the side and with a huge master computer in the center. It rose up towards the ceiling which was shrouded in darkness. A man was typing away at the central computer.

"Acturo, I think it is time," Serim said.

Acturo turned and looked at Serim. He was a bookish looking sort of person, but he was powerful in the force and Serim's right hand man.

"Yes, I think it is," Acturo replied.

Serim nodded and said," You may begin the recording."

**Chapter 1: The Beginnings-Part 1**

**Dramatis Personae:  
**Sky Deldro – Age: 24, Bounty Hunter (male Human)  
Korill Venn – Age: 34, Bounty Hunter (male Human)  
Flako Anajin – Age: 25, Bounty Hunter (male Human)  
Rooin Peory – Age: 53, Business Executive (male Human)

The rebels had been smashed at the Battle of Hoth. They scattered, hoping to find a new base in the vastness of space to launch their attacks from. Unknown to Vader and the Emperor, the Jedi are trying to amass their own army of a sort to help the rebels defeat the empire. In another corner of the galaxy there is another group of sith trying to assert their own control in the various parts of the galaxy.

_On Corellia_

Sky picked his way down the street avoiding the heaps of trash and refuse lying on the ground. He hadn't thought he would be meeting his contact in a rundown place like this, but he took what he could get. He wasn't exactly high up on the food chain. He passed a flickering light and then a new figure emerged from the shadows to join him in his walk down the street.

"Hey, interesting to see you here."

Sky scowled at the newcomer, but said nothing. His part-partner, part-rival Korill Venn seemed to have come along for another job. Sky respected Korill's skills, and there weren't any particulary vexing qualities about him. It was just the fact that Korill always did everything better than Sky did. Everytime a decent job came out for the lower level bounty hunters Korill completed it first.

"That's no way to greet an old friend," Korill said with a trace of amusement.

"Would you like a hug next time," Sky asks sarcastically.

"Eh, there's no need for that."

If Korill didn't always pop up everywhere Sky could get the job done. He always got the short end of the stick. Oh, there he went again in another spiral into depression. Sky turned his thoughts away from bashing himself as he often did and focused on the job at hand.

"I found out where the target is. We can skip meeting with your contact," Korill told Sky.

"I'm going to talk to him. Then we'll see if you were right."

Korill shrugged and then it started raining.

"Great, rain. Just what I needed," Sky complained.

"It's just rain. Quit your useless whining."

Sky gritted his teeth and stalked off down the road with Korill walking leisurely along. At an alcove set into the wall was a man that was Sky's contact. Sky trudged through the mud and other, detritus, and greeted his contact. His contact responded in turn with a blade aimed at Sky's throat. Sky let instincts take over and he diverted the arm holding the blade, making the strike go off to the side as he drove a knee into the man's gut causing him to double over. Sky then quickly drew his blaster and aimed it at the man. Lightning flashed illuminating the man's face and it was not Sky's contact.

Korill walked up and remarked on the situation, "What a shame there wasn't more action."

Sky ignored Korill and said, "Who are you and who are you working for? Answer carefully."

The man visibly swallowed and said, "I'm working for Cloud Weapons Corporation."

"Isn't that nice. Rooin's back to kill you. You must have really made him mad Sky. Just another mistake you made I suppose," Korill said smirking.

The dark rainy street was then lit up by bright lights that cast stark shadows against the ground. Sky turned and squinted his eyes against the rain and the light.

"Let's solve this peacefully Deldro. There's no need for anyone to get hurt besides you," a voice called out. "Drop your weapons."

Korill raised his hands in the air and simply walked off leaving Sky alone in the rain surrounded now by various mercenaries and the like. Sky dropped his blaster on the ground and took out his vibroblade and dropped that on the ground too. The man at Sky's feet scrambled off the ground and ran towards the ring of guards and disappeared through it.

"You're a long way from Bespin, Rooin," Sky called out.

"I could say the same my….friend," the diminutive man that was Rooin said as he walked into view.

"Still as short as ever, I see," Sky said.

"Humor, even as bad as that, won't be helping your situation."

The world then turned black for Sky as something hit him in the back of the head."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginnings-Part 2**

**Dramatis Personae:**

Master Zero – Age: 32, Jedi Master (male Human)  
Darth Axl – Age: 23, Sith Lord (male Human)  
Matale Yn'gy – Age: 52, Imperial Moff (male Human)  
Darius Torn – Age: 24, Sith Lord (male Human)  
Creet Anamo – Age: 26, Smuggler (male Human)  
Rik Bardoon – Age: 29, Jedi Master (male Human)  
Darth Glorior – Age: 31, Sith Saber (male Human) 

_On Bespin_

Master Zero ran a hand through his hair preparing to enter the cantina. Better to get this whole disaster behind him and move on with his life. Zero walked into the bar and spotted the 2 people he was seeking sitting in the back. Zero slid into a seat and waited for them to say something. The one on the right felt cautious and reserved, while the man on the left was excited. Great, he had to deal with this again.

"Zero, it is very good to see you again-," Rik Bardoon started.

"We both know the pleasantries are just an effort to make me more receptive to your request," Zero replied in a flat tone.

"Uh, yes. Well, I've discovered something new about the Codex." Rik smiling nervously said.

"So it is about this again. I told you, I wanted nothing to do with it."

"But just think Zero. We could topple the Emperor with the knowledge that it holds."

"It's just your hopeful obsession. Nothing in anyway would ever come of it Rik, but why am I wasting my breath? You never listen."

Zero then got up from the table leaving Rik sitting there confused and hurt. He nodded at the other man, and then Zero left.

"I don't understand why he won't help me Creet," Rik said in a sad voice to the man next to him.

"Considering what you've gone through with Zero I'm not surprised, but you still have me for the search. In exchange for the training of course. Now come on, I have some cargo to load," Creet replied.

_On Mustafar_

Glorior walked down the walkway suspended above the fiery rivers of lava on Mustafar. It was a suitable headquarters, but he hated it. There was always the stifling heat. He felt a dark ripple through the force and saw Darth Axl coming towards him. He simply nodded at him.

"We are going to Dxun," Axl said without preamble.

Glorior regarded Axl for a second and said," Is there a point? The less we move around the better."

"Yes, there is a point. Darius sent a message to us."

Glorior's eyes narrowed.

"Darius defects so many times I don't know why you tolerate him."

Axl's anger suddenly flares up and Glorior finds himself pushed up against the railing.

"You will do as I say. No questions."

Glorior nods and Axl storms off. Axl was a powerful sith, far too powerful for Glorior to challenge. His mood and actions taken were also very unpredictable. He could still remember Axl playing golf with a wookie's leg.

_On Coruscant_

Matale sat in his chair and stared out his window at the skyline of Coruscant. It was dark and raining. Unusual, but Matale liked the rain. It was soothing. Especially compared to his hectic job as an Imperial Moff. He simply sat there in silence, but his comm suddenly chimed and he swiveled around in his chair and answered the call. It was his aide.

"Sir, Lord Vader is here to see you."

Matale felt his stomach flip. Why the heck would Vader be visiting him here? He urged himself to be calm. Vader wanted something and it was obvious he wanted Matale unsettled if he was visiting him in his own office. Matale stood up and smoothed down his suit just as Vader came in.

Matale adopted his traditional, political smile and greeted Lord Vader," Lord Vader, a pleasure to have you here. What can I do for you?"

"I have a special assignment for you Yn'gy. I want you to hunt renegade Jedi. I know you will complete this task."

Matale's face twitched imperceptibly," Of course Lord Vader, I will complete this assignment without a doubt."

Lord Vader simply stood there and seemed to stare at Matale. He then turned and left. Matale slumped in his chair and rubbed his hand down his face. He had hunted Jedi before, but he didn't relish the task. Matale then straightened and turned on his comm to make the necessary calls.


End file.
